Out of the Fire
by Robin Wild
Summary: Out of the Fire - an AU fanfic based around the fellowship that gains a new member - a 12 year old part elf, part human, part werewolf girl. After a tradegy she is offered to be Aragorn's apprentice and joins the Fellowship.
1. Chapter 1

**Robin**

I stood there, just stunned. It all happened so fast. I had to face the truth. I was just riding Spirit, my horse and then I came around a rock, there was an injured warg. I startled it, so that it flew at me. The warg went straight for Spirit's neck. I was thrown from the saddle and crashed onto the ground. I quickly got up and drew my dagger but the warg had it's teeth buried in the dead horse's neck. I thrust my blade into the warg's heart. I collapsed onto the grass, whilst holding my Elvish made dagger. For a long time I just sat there. I couldn't believe what had just happened or what I did. Sometimes I stared at the dagger or the dead warg. Then, when I looked at the dead horse, I could still remember the day the ranger gave me Spirit. I started to cry silently to myself.

After night fall, I got up. I had buried Spirit but left the dead warg's body to rot. As I walked away some of the village kids stood right in front of me.

"Oh great" I thought to myself. I was as dead as the warg I had killed.

"Hi, Freak!" said Laden, giving me a smirk that I didn't like the look of.

"Will?!" I said; and then I realized. "You betrayed me"

"Yep" he replied, giving me an evil grin. "Who would want to be friends with you? You're just a half-blood. Since you're not normal. You're just a freak," he spat with malicious enjoyment.

What Will had said hurt me a lot. Some of the bigger boys grabbed me from behind and tied my hands behind my back. Before I could react, Will punched me in the ribs, causing one of them to break.

"It starts again" I thought miserably to myself. I took a deep breath and braced myself before the pain started again.

**Atlanda**

I paced worriedly, thinking about Robin. Then the door opened.

"Did you find her?" I asked, worriedly.

"Not a trace," replied Aaron, my husband.

"Thank you for looking for her," I addressed Gandalf, Elladan and Elrohir. Then I noticed Aragorn wasn't there.

"Where's Aragorn?" I asked, looking around for him.

"He's outside checking the horses," replied Elladan

"Do you all want a drink of something?" I asked, moving some things out.

"Yes please, coffee" replied Aaron.

**Aragorn**

"_Where could she be? She only went out for a ride" I thought to myself as I leaned against the barn doors._

_And I thought we came here to visit"_

I shifted my gaze and I saw a young boy limping towards the house.

"I wonder who that is."

Then he tripped and crashed to the ground.

**Robin **

I crashed onto the ground.

"Urgh," I moaned.

"_What did I trip on_?" I thought to myself, looking back and saw a tree root sticking out of the ground. I tried to push myself up from the ground, but my muscles weren't responding. The attempt was agonizing. I groaned again, collapsing helplessly. Then I saw a figure running towards me.

**Aragorn**

When I ventured up closer, I saw that that the figure was a girl.

"Are you Robin?" I asked, looking her down. I gasped; she had blood-stains on her clothes and had sustained a lot of injuries.

"Who are you?" she said, looking up at me.

"Aragorn" I replied. "My companions and I were visiting your family. Can you walk?"

She shook her head, so I gently picked her up. She winched slightly as I carried towards the house. I kicked the door with my foot, since I couldn't open it. Then Elrohir opened it.

"Meet me in the barn with some water and some blankets" I told him, as he stared at Robin. I started walking towards the barn and then Atlanda and Aaron came out of the house and started to run towards me.

"Is she alright?" asked Altlanda, looking anxiously at her.

"No. I think she got attacked by something" I replied, glancing at the unconscious girl in my arms. Then Atlanda and Aaron glanced at each other before speaking.

"She has been abused by some of the village kids, before" Aaron said, hesitantly.

"Why?" I asked when we got into the barn, and I laid her down on some hay and turned to face the couple.

"Because she is part Elf, part human and part werewolf," they replied. "Wouldn't it be better if she was inside the house?"

"Well, she is out here already and it wouldn't be good to move her again. Anyway she will need the fresh air" I replied, while getting out a medical kit. Then Elrohir came in with some water and blankets, followed by Elladan and Gandalf. They all gasped, when they saw the state that Robin was in.

"Atlanda and Aaron, you both should really get some rest" Gandalf told them. They both hesitated, not really wanting to leave their daughter, but then Gandalf started to gently them out of the of the barn.

"Do you need any help?" Elladan asked, still looking at the girl's wounds.

"Not really. You guys should really get some rest" I told them. They both hesitated, not really sure, but then they walked out of the barn, closing the door behind them. I grabbed lantern, which was lit and put it closer to Robin. I started to clean out some of the deep wounds and bandage them up. Then I heard her groan.

**Robin**

I started to wake up, with my body aching everywhere. I looked around and noticed I was in my father's barn.

"How are you feeling" said a voice. I looked over and saw a ranger looking at me.

"Sore" I replied, still looking at him. Then he started to press my ribs to see if any were broken. Pain seared through my rib cage as he pressed the last one.

**Aragorn**

I felt her flinch as I touched her last rib.

_Why would kids be so mean to her?_ I wondered, while I bandaged up her broken rib.

_Just because she is different doesn't mean they have to abuse her_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Robin**

I groaned as I slowly gained conscious. I looked around. At first I couldn't quite remember what had happened, but then it all came back.

_Why do they have to abuse me because I am different_? I thought to myself. I remembered when I had first tried to stand up for myself; I had almost killed someone. I sighed to myself pensively.

"How are you feeling?" asked a familiar voice. My vision was blurred.

"Ugh…still really sore. But better," I assured.

My eyes slowly focused, adjusting to the scene. I realised that it was still dark. The cloaked figure standing over me was the ranger. What was his name? Aragon...Eragorn…Aragog…

"Aragorn, give her this," my mother said.

"Coffee," Aragorn said. I gently sipped it, the soothing warmth caressing my dry throat.

"Can you get up?" Aragorn asked gently.

"I think so," I muttered. I tried to stand up, but the pain was too much. I fell back down; Aragorn caught me. Gently pulling me up, he slung one of my arms over his shoulder. The tall grey man held my other hand. I didn't really like being handled like this but I guess it was necessary.

Pain seared through me still.

**Atlanda**

"Thank you, everyone, for helping me. You are such good friends," I said gratefully.

"That's no problem, ma'am," Gandalf the Grey said.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave now. We're glad we could've been of assistance," Aragorn said. They started to leave.

"Thank you again," I said, standing at the door.

"Elladan, Elrohir," Aragorn shouted. "Where are you?"

"We got the horses ready," the twins said.

I waited until they were just a little spot in the distance.

I checked on my darling Robin, stirring in her sleep.

I hope she would be ok.

I loved her so.


	3. Chapter 3 Along night's tragedy

**Miska**

I stopped to gaze out the window and I saw Father, Arzyl and Hiska go into Father's forge. Tamuril was closely following them, out of sight. I sighed. Sometimes I wondered why Tamuril prefers to be called Robin.

"Miska!" called her elder sister, Eleanor, standing in the door way. "Stop day dreaming and help me get dinner ready!" ordered Eleanor impatiently, moving towards the fire place.

Miska sighed.

"Coming…"

**Robin**

I walked into Father's forge and casually leant against a wall as I watched Father desperately attempting to teach Arzyl and Hiska how to fence. It was oddly funny to watch their incompetence.

"Move your feet!" ordered Father, trying to physically push the two brothers around as they 'continued'. I chuckled softly. I wish father would let me fence. I'd be better than those two boys. I turned and walked towards the kitchen to help prepare dinner. Apparently I wasn't needed, so I turned and padded towards my favourite climbing spot, bored and unwanted.

The desperate figure of my Father came running up the hill, screaming and shouting and waving his arms about. He looked rather comical. He finally reached my tree and stopped abruptly.

"Father, what's wrong?" I asked. I stifled a laugh.

"Or…house…run," he panted, barely audible. I raised an eyebrow.

Regaining his breath, he shouted, "Orcs are attacking are house, Tamuril, you MUST GO AND WARN BREE."

My eyebrow dropped with the pit of my stomach."What!? But, but what about the others?" I asked, frozen with fear.

"Just go to Bree, we can handle it," Father insisted. At that moment I saw a tiny grey-brown figure - that must be an orc - flinging a lit torch into the house. The building erupted in flames, and the minuscule figures of my family, rushed out, trying to fight off the orcs or put out the fire.

"I can, help, I…I can fight!"

"TAMURIL, GO TO BREE! NOW!" I looked around, desperately and stupidly. This can't be happening, this can't, no, no, NO! I stared behind father only to see an orc charging towards him, blade at the ready.

"Father!" I cried, but I was too late. With a mighty roar, the orc pierced my father's heart with his blade, twisted, and then thrust it back out the way it came. He turned to run. Father collapsed onto his knees and I caught him, lowering him onto the ground.

"T..Ta…Tamuril, go warn Bree," Father muttered, spitting blood.

"No, no, you can come, you can fight," I cried desperately in denial, hot tears streaming down my face creating glistening tracks that conveyed my grief.

"I…I love you, Tamuril. Make me proud," he whispered, and with a hacking cough he gazed into my eyes for one final time. Only I saw the pain, the fear, the love before they rolled back into his head as life rushed from his body. I wept and screamed and flung stones every which way pointlessly, I knew it wouldn't bring father back. Nothing would. I heard the deep, horrendous chuckle of an orc and I swung towards him, sword at the ready. His blade newly-stained with blood. My father's blood. He chuckled and ran towards the house down the hill. I almost burst with rage, I saw red, and I exploded, charging at him. He was strong but I was fast. I ran to the top of the hill and jumped, landing on the orc's back. My sword dug into his shoulder upon impact and he screamed. The deathly sound would've normally made me wince, hide and cover my ears, but all weakness had been disabled by my grief. He swung me off his shoulders and over, and I tumbled a few metres, bouncing on the cold, rough ground. My shirt was ripped by a jagged stone which I luckily missed. I got to my feet at great speed, charging at the orc, my sword pointed towards his blackened heart. He parried almost effortlessly, and my sword was almost flung from my grip. We locked blades, parrying and stabbing. Back and forth. Back and forth. He was playing with me; I was a toy that he could break in an instant. Using this belief to my advantage, I feinted, stabbing towards the left and, at the last moment as he was about to block, I swiftly swung my blade up towards his head and through his neck. His decapitated head thudded against the ground, and his body still flailed around, blood spurting from his neck. He fell and floundered revoltingly, with every movement circulating the blood stream and spurting more, and more, and more of the disgusting liquid out. I pierced my sword through his heart, and he was still. I thought I should feel better now, having avenged my father. But I didn't; I felt worse. In a moment of stupidity and weakness, I crouched down helplessly as two gnarly hands grabbed my waist. I screamed as an orc picked me up effortlessly. I grabbed onto a tree-root, which ripped almost instantly. I was the orc's now. Desperately, I flailed about and kicked the orc in the face, disfiguring his disgusting complexion even more. He dropped me instantaneously, roaring with rage, and I landed hard on my stomach. Slightly winded, I scrambled about, crawling as fast as I could towards non-existent salvation, clawing the dirt with my ragged fingernails. I screamed as he hoisted me by my feet, and flung me like a rag doll into the burning flame that was my home.


End file.
